


Vomitus

by Midnight On Saturn (Austyn_Layne)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurdity Play, Alternate Universe - Dark, Apocalyptic garbage, Dark Comedy, Descent into Madness, Disgusting story, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Read This, Filth, Flash Fic, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Junk Food - Freeform, Microfic, Nihilism, Nonsense, Oranges, Original Fiction, Piss, Politics, Puke sex, Retro, Ridiculous, Shit, Social Commentary, Social Issues, Social Media, Stream of Consciousness, This Is STUPID, Vomit, Vomit kiss, Why Did I Write This?, shitfic, thots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Midnight%20On%20Saturn
Summary: All hell breaks loose after an over caffeinated young man has one too many bags of Cheetos.





	Vomitus

Ashtyn sat alone, scrolling through his feed of _Twitter_ dick-pics in a secluded area at the far end of the _Java_ Shack;enveloped in the miasma of smooth New-Age Jazz pumped through some distant speakers. He was on his 2nd bag of _Flaming Hot Cheetos_ , and his 3rd  _Red Bull_ ; when he felt a rumbling pain in his stomach. 

 _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, to have downed that last Red Bull so soon after taking my Tramadol, for my 'Restless Leg Syndrome'?._ Ashtyn thought, as he felt himself become queasier by the moment.

He could already feel his _big_ erection going down in his  _Hanes Camo Boxer-Shorts -_  as he felt the _ejecta_  rising up from the inner-reaches of his bowels. Ashtyn was hoping to have a quick jerk-off in the roomy handicapped-stall; but now it seemed as if that wasn't going to be...In fact it was now a distant dream.

As he looked around at the sea of faces, mindlessly staring at their devices. He just shook his head, then went back to scrolling through the glut of _Str8 c_ ock-selfies - swiped from _Tumblr_ ,  _Reddit_ and  _Snapchat._ He was almost at the bottom of his bag of cheesy goodness, when his stomach made a very audible gurgle. He thought he might have to get up and hurl in the public restroom...but he knew there was no time.

Just then, a young lady's voice catches his ear. It was quite an annoying sounding voice; a voice filled with fake concern. Ashtyn just looked over and scowled.

"Excuse me sir! [Snaps fingers] excuse me! Are you like ok? You look sick." The young trendy asked when her companion suddenly chimed in. "Like yeah, are you like on drugs or something? You kinda look like pale and stuff."

Ashtyn just groaned, annoyed at the girls comments."Well, it's none of your damn business! And if you must know. I'm just over here looking at big cut-cock selfies!"

"Rude!"

"Yeah Becky, _so rude_."

"Come on Jessica, let's get out of here."

Ashtyn just laughed, as he watched the two trendies move to another table. He switched his attention to the _Flatscreen_ on the wall, where it was tuned into an  _MSNBC '_ talking head' droning on about the _#2020 election_ and possible impeachment. Ashtyn couldn't seem to focus on anything, his stomach got worse by the moment.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have popped those 2 NoDoz either this morning?_ Ashtyn thought to himself as he took another swig of Red Bull. Just then, he rose from the table holding his insides. He couldn't contain it any longer. He had to hurl.

Finally, an _orange yawn_ burst forth from Ashtyn's mouth, drenching a young bearded man drinking a vanilla soy latte. Ashtyn couldn't believe how embarrassed he felt as he moved in close to apologize. But he couldn't stop, he threw up again, this time large orange chunks of Cheetos caked the hipsters face. 

"I'm so sorry!" Ashtyn screamed out as he tried to make it to the exit.

Ashtyn slipped on his own vomit, looked around and noticed the bearded man spewing his soy latte onto a couple sitting next to him. It was disgusting seeing the chain reaction of regurgitation going on around him. The smell was repulsive. Ashtyn made his way back onto his feet, when the young trendy bumped into him as she tried to escape the vile mess.

"GET UP BECKY!" The chubby friend Jessica yelled out. 

Just then as Becky tried to raise herself off the ground, Ashtyn hurled another orange yawn straight onto her. "Jessica! Help me!" It only went downhill from there. As Jessica pulled Becky up Becky slung her hair around releasing chunks of puke into the portly girls mouth.

" LIKE OH MY GOD, SO GROSS!" Jessica screamed out, as she hurled chunks across the room, hitting the couple already drenched in the hipsters vomit.

Ashtyn, just limped his way across the room disgusted at the sight. The couple were now vomiting into each others mouths. Chunks of undigested veggie wraps and mango smoothies were swapped like deep cum kisses. If Ashtyn didn't know better, he would've thought they were getting off on the filth.

Becky made it outside only to be met by a angry group posting the chaos to multiple social media platforms. Jessica accidentally pushes the puke covered trendy into the arms of an angry _thot,_ covering her in cheetos laced vomit.

"It's on bitch! You can't afford this hair bitch!" The ghetto thot screams as she begins wailing on the terrified trendy.

"Why you lookin' at my hair bitch!?" The thot growls out, while ripping blonde hair extensions from Becky's head.

"I told you I'm not looking at your hair bitch!" Becky screams out in pain as two more thots join in.

"SHUT UP YOU CHEAP ASS TAYLOR SWIFT WANNABE! " The faceless thot screams out, while throwing a handful of the old vagrant's poo at her face.

The crowd goes wild as the barrista tries to stop them from posting the vile scene across God's green earth. They just gang up on him, then start spitting and kicking him, while dragging him across the sick covered floor; shoving handfuls of vomit and Becky's ripped off hair extensions into his screaming mouth.

"Is there *mpph grrrrg* no God?!" The barrista screamed out, as the crowd laughed like hyenas at the pungent, sweet suffering, of this now dehumanized man.

Ashtyn starts to groan with tears in his eyes as he falls against the wall, staring up at the flatscreen now glitching. Ashtyn projectile hurls onto the the screen, making sparks fly everywhere - causing the plastic plants to go up in flames.

"Tear it all down man!" An old vagrant yells out while taking a shit behind the service counter - after stuffing the money from the register into his filthy pockets.

 _I have to get out of here!_ Ashtyn thought to himself, as he watched two more degenerates enter the smoky Java Shack.  _If this were a movie it would be filled with lens flares!_ Ashtyn screamed out as he tried to regain his sanity.

He looked around in confusion like a shell-shocked _WW1_ soldier as the two junkies started pissing on the patrons.  _What sort of hell have I created? Is this humanity at its lowest?_ Ashtyn wept aloud as he watched the lidless blender spew out blobs of vomit mixed with shit, strawberries and soy milk - a concoction made by the shitting vagrant.

Ashtyn was almost to the exit, when his cell phone on full volume started getting repeated _robo-calls_ blasting _Digital Signal_ (an old ringtone he downloaded off of retro tones) Ashtyn took one more look around at the crowd indulging in the vomit, shit and blood; then screamed out. _Make it stop! Is this what Sodom looked like before the fire and brimstone?!_

He finally made it outside as the crowd of looky-loos with wild gesticulating hands and  _soylent grins_ started to smash the windows of the filth soaked hell-hole. Some of the vomiting crowd made their way out into the streets, spewing chunks onto passers-by which caused a chain reaction of epic proportions.

Ashtyn tried to cover his ears, but the sound of vomit and screams were too loud. Ashtyn felt one more _orange yawn_ about to escape from between his lips.

The streets were filled with vomit and chaos, as Ashtyn fell to his knees, then unleashed the biggest hurl of his life. It shot up like a _fiery-technicolor-cheeto-fountain_ , then fell back down to earth; covering him in a disgusting orange mess. He was now, more vomit than man. As he listened to the masses vomit in unison amidst the sounds of sirens and bullhorns. He realized he had become...VOMITUS.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
